


Night Patrol

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: I posted this on Tumblr but I want to make sure that it's safe so I'm posting it here too





	Night Patrol

Her mom told her she shouldn’t go out there. Not alone, not at all. The guys there were three times her size and she wasn’t ready for that. But her mom handles this every night, so can she. Her mom is the Black Canary, her uncle is the Green Arrow, her aunt is Thea Queen which might be scarier than Speedy. She could take care of a few thugs.

Two thugs would be nothing for her. Three, four, five might be a different story.

She left her gun in the car, she refuses to use it. Another reason why her mom puts her on parking tickets instead of real cases. She wishes now that she at least had it to threaten the guys who had her cornered behind the bar. Not that they seem the type to shy away from a small girl with shakey hands and a gun, they took the taser like it was a pinch and she had it set to high.

“Give it up, little girl.” One of the thugs said, stepping closer. “We’ve got you cornered.”

“You’re outnumbered.” Another added.

Just as the words left his mouth she could see a shadow cross behind them. And then another one. And another one. And another… She was worried more had shown up but the shadows weren’t coming for her.

She looked down at her feet, of course her mom would just assume she’d go on her own. Still, she’s thankful.

She looked up at them with the nice friendly smile that she’s known to have. “Have you met my cousin?”

The thugs looked confused until about 12 people dropped down from the buildings and surrounded the thugs. One dark hooded figure landing right beside Chris as all but one thug spread out to fight the group.

“Mom said not to go.” She scolded, popping her bow out of it’s compacted state and striking the thug across the face. “And alone? Are you crazy?”

“But I didn’t go alone.” Chris corrected. “I knew you’d be here to protect me.”

She could see her sister’s frustration through her mask but she knew it was only out of love. Though, she was definitely going to have to face her angry family when they got back to the station.


End file.
